User blog:Grimmival/The Lost Wesen
This fan-made episode is not based on any fairy tale, so I have no quote to accompany it with. Wesen *Höhle-Fürst (Meerkat-like Wesen) *Dschungelstromer (Leopard-like Wesen) *Schneetragen (Polar bear-like Wesen) Story At school, we see a High School teacher teaching physics in science class, to the whole class, but one stares off, and feels depressed, and a tear goes down his face. He puts his head down and woges into a meerkat-like Wesen. After the bell rings to go back to school the depressed Wesen stays behind to talk to the teacher. "I need help," the student says. "What is it you need help in?" asks the teacher. "I'm, not social. I'm not spending time with friends or family." The Student replies. "Brandon, don't ask me that. Ask your parents." In response Brandon woges into the meerkat wesen. The teacher does the same. They then woge back into human form. "I'll see what I can do okay?" the teacher says. "Okay," Brandon replies tearfully. ----------------------------- Brandon is walking to his car, when a kid grabs him by his back and turns him around and shoves him back first against the car. Brandon sees the kid woged into a leopard-like Wesen. He has a friend also woged into a leopard-like Wesen too. Brandon is terrified and woges into his Wesen form again, and attempts to struggle from the other students grip, and squeeks, but then stops. "You cry everyday," the leopard student says. "You will suffer for the rest of your life. You will suffer in hell. You will burn in hell. No one likes you. No one cares about you. Suffer for the rest of your life you pussy Höhle-Fürst." The student retracts into his human form. "Burn in hell," he says before shoving Brandon against the car and letting him go and walking away as his still woged friend follows him. Brandon's eyes follow them, and he woges back into a human. He then opens the front passenger door and puts his backpack in, and slams the door shut, runs around to the drivers seat. Terrified, and thinking that bullies will kill him, he opens the door, and gets in, slams it, shut, and speeds off. As he does so, he woges again, and starts to cry, as the bullies pull up beside him and woge and scare him, before speeding off ahead of him. (Title Sequence) --------------------- Description of the Wesen Höhle-Fürst Höhle-Fürst are meerkat like Wesen. They like to be social, and families usually live all in one house. They are kind, and rarely are violent. They also help others in need, and like to teach people about science or literature. They are very charismatic, but whenever they do something bad, whether intentionally or unintentionally, they are very easy to cry and are sensitive to their feelings. They get scared easily, and their biggest predators are Dschungelstormer. The Höhle-Fürst in this story is an outsider of the Höhle-Fürst community, and is anti-social. He has his friends and family attempt to encourage him to be social. He is not violent, but is pushed to violence when he faces his worst enemies. Being a High School student, he usually sits alone, and is constantly bullied by a pair of Dschungelstromer. Höhle-Fürst also have no fear of Grimms, and Grimms have actually helped Höhle-Fürst in times that they are in danger. Because they have no fear, when the mother of the anti-social Höhle-Fürst and the community learns of Nick's status as a Grimm, they seek help to catch the Dschungelstromer before they can do something bad. Dschungelstromer They are violent, and powerful leopard-like Wesen. They are the biggest threat to Höhle-Fürst, and they usually hunt in packs as they eat them. They have no emotion to the Wesen or people they kill, and also have no fear of any Wesen, even Grimms don't make them scared. When they are 16 years old, the males go through a change that they must eat the brains of 10 Höhle-Fürst within one month. The females go through a change as well when they are 16, and go through a two month period of mating with the males. Before the males eat the brains, and kill their victims, they usually bully their victims and beat them up and scare them before hand. The Dschungelstromer's in this story are 16, and are two friends. They have murdered some teachers in the school and eat their brains, but when they learn of the anti-social Höhle-Fürst, they make him feel really bad and make him go into depression, and have planned on causing an immense amount of pain to him before they eat his brain. Dschungelstromer's take pleasure in putting down their victims. Category:Blog posts